Kiss
by Pinkin
Summary: What will it take for Linka to finally succumb to her feelings for Wheeler?


So I was sitting at work after a busy lab session yesterday and so bored that the Internet was down..then i was like Hey, i've been wanting to do this Kiss fic for a while now so why don't I just get it over with?...So here it is..a word prompt suggested to me by Ozqueene. Hope you all like it. Please read and review. I got over 150 hits for my Sorry fic and only 4 reviews. How discouraging:(

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Kiss**

It was supposed to be just a stupid kiss. Fun afternoon, everybody gay, playing silly games…sure, every normal teenager should not be so worked up over a truth or dare kiss. But Linka was.

The planeteers had returned from a very tedious mission in Florida and had been quite relaxed lately, spending more time on the beach or on outings. One particularly sunny day, down at the beach, they had decided to play the game that had caused all this unrest in Linka; truth or dare. Everybody had started noticing how there was some sort of chemistry blossoming between her and Wheeler, well except Linka herself.

The planeteers had known each other for close to two years now and from the start it was a bit obvious that what existed between Wheeler and Linka had to be more than friendship. Wheeler always went out of his way to be extra supportive and protective when it came to the Russian beauty.

Linka sat in her room hugging her pillow to her chest, her textbook having been abandoned as she pondered over the kiss that had happened earlier that fateful afternoon. She had been in a very joyous mood and had not resisted Wheeler's flirtatious gestures, racing into the water with him and playfully splashing water against each other, while Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti collected shellfish and coral bits on the shore. Then they had had a good lunch. Waiting for a while before they went back into the water, Gi had suggested they play truth or dare. When it was Linka's turn, she was in so great a mood she chose dare, and Gi asked her to kiss Wheeler for at least 15 seconds. Since they had come to know each other, there had been so many instances where she had sensed that Wheeler wanted to badly kiss her and hopefully move their friendship to another level.

But she had never let it happen, _yet._ She was so aware of him having his eyes on her most of the time when the group was in the Crystal chamber on a briefing or when they were all engrossed in a movie in the common room. She must admit she had felt very flattered on all those occasions and had actually been planning to sneak off to some isolated place on the island and make out with him sometime soon.

An evil smile sort of, always played on her lips whenever her mind drifted to that but reality was….hmmm, Gi had blown up her big surprise for Wheeler, and their first kiss had had to be in the glare of Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti. And that was so embarrassing since she had always and still was a reserved person.

The kiss hadn't been bad in itself. She had to admit he was a really good kisser, albeit the little experience she had in the romance area. In fact she had only ever kissed her former boyfriend Danil, back in Russia, and just a few times.

"If only we had been alone, then I would have gotten to enjoy those lips and charming body properly" she mused, feeling herself blush almost immediately. Suddenly feeling very thirsty, she decided to go to the kitchen to have a drink of water.

She observed that everyone had already settled into their huts as she headed for the common area. She stepped inside the kitchen and was met with the object of her unrest… Wheeler. He sat at the table slowly eating a bowl of cereal and seemingly lost in thought. He looked so alluring in a sleeveless black vest, broad arms calling out to her. A lock of ginger -coloured hair fell softly down his forehead. Oh God he was such a hunk.

Taking a deep breath, Linka cleared her throat to draw his attention. "Hey babe,'' he greeted affectionately upon raising his head to regard her, a smile lighting up his face. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on and she couldn't refuse it as she felt her cheeks heat up again. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her as she settled into the chair.

"I'm just coming for a drink of water," she replied, fidgeting a little.

"I'll get that for you," he offered immediately.

After she collected the bottle, she took a quick sip and placed it on the table, and…silence. .. more uncomfortable silence. "So", they all began at the same time, obviously very uncomfortable with how things were now. Linka continued. "Let me say sorry if I caused you any embarrassment this afternoon", she said knowing all the while that that was far from what Wheeler felt. He observed her for a moment, shock and hurt registering in his eyes.

"For real, Linka?" he challenged, locking his eyes on her, obviously not expecting her to have thought that. He could never be embarrassed about kissing Linka even if it was in public and he felt she should know him better than that. Linka felt herself blush to the roots of her blonde hair. She shouldn't have come to the kitchen in the first place and there was now no route for escape. "Is that how you felt about kissing me?" he asked, a hint of hurt in his voice as he still locked eyes with her daring her to deny the fact.

Raising herself from her seat in a second, Linka responded in an uncertain voice "Erm Wheeler, can we just go to bed?" She knew this conversation would come up but she just wasn't ready for it tonight. Wheeler was also up a split second later, reaching for her wrist as he calmly responded.

"No Linka, we have to talk now", he said softly but seriously. His placed another hand on her shoulder, his eyes boring still further into hers, the blue pools mesmerizing her, her willpower to leave his presence slowly ebbing away.

"But I really need to catch some sleep and tomorrow we may go on a mission and if we are not well rested we could be…"she didn't finish her sentence. Wheeler's lips had descended on hers in the softest yet persuasive kiss ever, one hand holding her along her waist and the other entangling in her hair to hold her in place. If she thought this afternoon had been the best kiss of her life then she had been mistaken. Her heart was racing so hard she thought it would bang out of her chest.

Automatically, she started responding, feeling Wheeler's lips curl into a smile against hers as all her resistance melted away. His arms moved down to her hips to secure her in his embrace even as hers moved to circle his neck. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt herself being gently backed against the wall as the kiss deepened. She hummed as the kiss got frenzied.

Why on earth had she been denying herself this pleasure? She would never forgive herself for wasting so much time. She fit perfectly in his arms and he felt so good with his palms confidently roaming under her night shirt. She parted her lips as his tongue probed gently and melted at the contact. Her hands roamed and his hands squeezed as he kissed her fervently, knowing she could break away and this moment would probably never happen again. He started kissing his way lower, down her neck and on her bared shoulder. Linka felt on fire and knew she had to break away before she lost all sane thought.

He released her gently as she pulled away, placing her head on his chest and holding her in a protective hug. He prayed so hard she wouldn't resign to that place she went every time she showed any sort of romantic emotion; that she would feel the rightness of all this. They were too good together. He dropped a kiss into her hair and said above a whisper

"Ready for bed now?"

"Da." she responded, feeling so weak at the knees that she feared she would sink straight into the ground if he let go of her. Lifting her off the ground, as she wasn't moving, he strode across the soft grass to her room and gently lay her on the bed.

"Goodnight babe," he smiled as he looked down into her eyes, resisting the strong urge to lower his lips on hers again and enter that blissful place he was a couple of moments ago. "Goodnight Yankee moy", she responded lifting a hand to run gently in his wavy locks. He regarded her, lips slightly swollen from all the kissing and knew it was a lost cause. He couldn't resist. He had to kiss her again. As if on cue, she also lifted herself off of the bed and leaned into him for another slow kiss, more relaxed this time but still exciting as the first. He sighed and lowered himself gently on her bed, as she pulled him into her arms.

They enjoyed the feel of each other's body, Linka ignoring the screaming voice of disapproval in her mind as Wheeler eventually started popping the buttons on her shirt one by one. He slowly peeled it off her arms, his lips never leaving hers. Her breathing was quickening and her sighs only urged him on, proud that he had caused her to do that. His lips traveled down her neck, across her chest, to skim over the creamy skin covered by lace. Linka's hand moved down his waist and under his top, tugging it off him also, in one swift motion. Her fingers moved over his chest caressing his flat abs.

Wheeler's chest was a sexy gift nature had to be grateful for, if that made sense. She had always admired it on the beach but the reality of feeling it under her palms, kissing it; being held to it, far surpassed her expectations. She knew then that she would fight like a lioness protecting her cubs, with any lady who ever tried to get into such a restricted zone on Wheeler's body. She felt jealous that Wheeler had shared such intimate moments with Trish, his past girlfriend, the thought immediately igniting her passion to make the best out of this moment. As her hands moved down over Wheeler's belt buckle to open it, he painfully broke away from the long kiss, a bit dazed and fighting for control.

"Babe," he whispered his breath warm and damp against her ear. He bit his lip, his brows creasing together, as she snapped open the buckle and traced her fingers to the button and zipper. "Babe,… Lin, we have to stop," he sounded unconvincing but still broke away and pulled himself to a slouching position. She whimpered pulling his head back to her and kissing him hard. Responding for a while, he broke off the kiss again. "Babe, we need to slow down. I cherish you a lot and if we do take this step I want it to be very special, not an impulsive thing. I love you" he added, placing a kiss on her eyebrows.

She didn't respond, too dazed and on an adrelanine rush, the feeling of rejection rising up within her. They lay quietly in each other's arms then, the silence and gentle crashing of the waves eventually lulling them to sleep.

Wheeler uncharacteristically was the first to wake up the next morning. He realized Linka had disentangled herself from his embrace, her back to him and made to close the gap. Rising in mid air, he gently lay back down. Linka was mad. He may have been fighting a losing battle, he told himself, but Linka had shown so much passion last night for him to think he imagined the chemistry between them. Unknown to him, Linka was awake though, despite her eyes being closed and sensed Wheeler moving close to her. After a while she noted he may have reconsidered; the inviting warmth never forthcoming.

It was not fair, what she did to him. She had also made him feel rejected countless times. And after what she had felt last night, she knew she wasn't going to be able to ignore she felt something more than friendship for him. Turning over she edged closer to him and reached around him to trail soft kisses across his cheek. He sighed and turned around enveloping her in his arms and placing a sure kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Wheeler" Linka finally admitted. It was amazing what one kiss could do.


End file.
